There Are No Absolutes
by whit567
Summary: AU. Harry does not grow up with the Dursley's like what had been planned. Instead he grows up in a Muggle Orphanage. Possible slash and torture in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **There Are No Absolutes

**Author:** gothgurl666

**Beta(s): **gothgurl's boy & sadlilgothgirl

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and I am not making a profit off this fanfic.

**Summary:** AU. Harry Potter did not grow up with the Dursley's as planned. Instead Harry was left in the streets and Orphanage. There will be possible future slash and torture in this fic. Readers not interested leave now.

**Rated:** M

**A/N:** This will be my first fic with multiple chapters, be easy.

Nothing ever changes. Here I am in the same shithole that I've always been. It's not like I can't leave. They wouldn't care either way. I am a freak to them. Yet why leave when there are free meals. Free meals are hard to come by and there is no way in hell that I'll become some street whore just to eat. Not that I don't know any whores or some tricks of seduction (you can never be too prepared). If I thought I was capable of it I'd say it was pity that I feel for them but pity and mercy won't allow you to live on the street.

I walk the streets in the days to avoid that hell I call a home. I steal and cheat to make it a few days without returning. But in the end I find myself walking the same path back to where I started. I come across the same piece of crap sign that reads: _North Side Orphanage_, an orphanage that relies purely on charity. Just one look around here and you can see just how charitable people are.

Graffiti is everywhere with the occasional bullet hole in the walls. The distrust is enough to choke on. If there is one thing I have learned it's that people use people. Here there are no friendships only business partners or lovers. Lessons here are learned the hard way. There is no such thing as an okay street orphan. There are only good ones or dead ones.

My name is Solo. Of course it's not my real name. I have no idea what that is. Many of the orphans create their own names since many of them were never named by their parents. After all, why would a pregnant street whore care to name a child? The child would only be an inconvenience that costs them money. My age I'm not sure of either. I'd estimate about ten or eleven. There is no way to keep track of my age if there isn't a recorded birth date. To other people it may seem weird to not celebrate a birthday but I see no point, I mean congratulations you survived another miserable year, and you get to continue another in your truly pathetic existence.

I finally reach the front doors. The other kids stop their activities to stare at me and whisper. I walk by and pretend that I don't notice any of it. They only want attention. The truth is they are scared of me. It would seem kind of silly to any onlooker that did not know me. For as long as I can remember I use to get the shit beat out of me. I was an easy target being the smallest child there for my age. Then about a year ago something strange happened. When Mike (the ringleader) decided it was time for my daily beating. I decided I couldn't take it anymore. Something inside me snapped and some force knocked Mike into the wall. He almost died. I should feel bad but I can't make myself feel something I do not really feel. After that the others avoided me. Not that I really cared. I did not have any friends before then anyway. Another time I was caught talking with one of my only friends; a garden snake named Kiesha. They call me the devil worshipper now. I find the whole thing amusing.

As I enter the doors I hear the headmistress snapping at some little boy for some prank or some other pointless thing. I simply walk by unnoticed and arrive at the boys' rooms unbothered. Here privacy is almost an impossibility but I have managed. My most prized possessions remain in a small vent duct by my bed. My books are my only joy. Reading is my escape and I made a promise long ago that I would never allow myself to become uneducated and live my entire life here. Eventually I will leave and not return.

Dinner is about to be served but I made sure tonight I would not need to eat here. I feel like being alone tonight. I don't know how long I just sat there but long enough for dinner to be over judging by the fact that all the boys arrived to go to bed. For some reason I just don't believe that sleep will find me tonight. A pale stream of light shownthrough the only window in the room. The same window also gave the perfect view of the bright stars. I spend many nights just staring at them. They're beautiful, each of them isolated and yet so remarkable in their solitary existences.

As I lay there something tells me that nothing will be the same after tonight. It isn't something that I can explain. It was just in the night, the way the air flowed or perhaps it was even in the stars.

The witching hour approached as I watched the stars, still a long night ahead of me. The giant Grandfather clock in the main foyer begins its hypnotic song. On the last stroke something happened that was not usual for such a customary night; an owl flew through the window. I thought that maybe it was lost or a pet that had escaped because surely owls do not live here but then I noticed something attached to its leg. I cautiously approached it but it stood still and did not look to mean harm. The envelope that I gently untied from the owls leg was a letter that read:

Mr. Harry Potter

Third Bed On The Left

North Side Orphanage

London

I looked at the letter knowing it wasn't addressed to me and decided to open it anyway. The owl did let me take it.

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1. We await your Owl by no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall

_Deputy Headmistress_

Well this is obviously some sick joke, a school for magic, how ridiculous. It is probably Mike up to his stupid tricks again, like I would ever fall for that ludicrous of a joke. This is going straight to the trash. He soon fell asleep with a small smile on his lips.

The next was much like the day before it. I woke up earlier than all the others and commenced his schedule of mindlessly wandering the town. I wonder if the God or gods find it amusing to see us mortals walk around in misery, wasting our short lives. Even I have to admit that it would be a little funny.

I find myself at the library like usual. It's my haunt, my comfort. Books are so much more interesting than people. They can tell you something you don't know and the people around here can't tell you anything. The librarian greets me and I give her my most dazzling smile. I head over to my table and begin where I left off in a book on human psychology. It is so intriguing to know how to read small changes in people's body language that can tell so much about how they are feeling and thinking.

At about five o'clock the librarian ushers me out. I had already finished the book I began with and moved on to another of the same topic. Sometimes when I read so much and then have to rejoin the real world I feel disconnected. I feel like I'm not really there, I'm just floating and things don't effect me. Today is one of those times. I decide not to go back to the orphanage. I continue my walk.

There is movement to the left of me. I turn but before I manage to complete my defensive stance a blow lands to my stomach. Before I even look I know who it is, Kara. She is the best girl fighter on the streets. I usually always best her but there are days.

"You better not have let me win," she replied coldly.

"I never let anyone win," I replied honestly. If it's within my power I would never lose.

"Are you okay Solo. You know that I never mean to hurt you," she said innocently. That was complete bullshit. She is about as innocent as a mercenary. A natural born killer is what she is. She is the kind of person that would have a drink with you one day then the next day she could kill you just as easy.

"Kara, you know you can't fool me," I replied.

"A girl can try." She reached in to her pocket, which set me on alert (you can never be too careful), but she pulled out a cigarette. She threw me the pack. I gladly accepted one. I thought I was going to die if I didn't get one soon. Yes I am quite addicted. We just sit there against the grimy wall saying nothing.

The sun is beginning to set. Even for me it is not wise to sit on this side of town after dark. I move to stand up. Kara watches me leave. This is her home turf. She loves the risk. I simply don't believe in putting myself into more trouble than I have to.

Still not wanting to return to the orphanage, I wander by the places I know well. It's all the same. Nothing ever changes.

I finally decide I should return, if only to go to my room and sleep or perhaps read. I reach the front door and head towards my room. I get as far as the fireplace half way down the hall before the headmistress finds me. I prepare myself for another argument about my absentness from school.

"Follow me to my office, now." I decide to listen for once. The walk there is uneventful, other than the occasional child pointing and talking in low voices to their friends. I ignore them like usual.

We reach the door and she motions me in; I comply. Her office is exactly the same as the last time I had been there. Porcelain ducks are scattered throughout the room. Overall I think the room looks like it has been decorated by a five year old with a ten dollar budget.

The only change was that in another chair in the room there sat a man. He had long, greasy black hair and a crooked nose. He wore all black and a very unhappy expression on his face.

The headmistress interrupted my studying of this new man with her rather unhelpful reply of, "This is Mr. Snape."

I can tell immediately that he does not like me. His entire body language screams contempt. I decide not to be the first to speak. Anyways, what would I say? Hi, my name is Solo. I have no idea what the fuck you want or what is has to do with me. Yes, that would be one hell of a great conversation.

"Mr. Potter, I have been sent from a boarding school to inform you that you have been accepted," Mr. Snape said.

I don't have to pretend to be confused. Who is Mr. Potter?

Mr. Snape, noticing my confusion says, "Your name is Harry Potter and you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

A/N: Kiesha (Key-sha) Thanks to my betas. Hope you enjoy. Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **There Are No Absolutes

**Author:** gothgurl666

**Beta(s): **gothgurl's boy & sadlilgothgirl

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and I am not making a profit off this fanfic.

**Summary:** AU. Harry Potter did not grow up with the Dursley's as planned. Instead Harry was left in the streets and Orphanage. There will be possible future slash and torture in this fic. Readers not interested leave now.

**Rated:** M

A/N: Here is my second chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to update but I had a loss of inspiration.

_I don't have to pretend to be confused. Who is Mr. Potter?_

_Mr. Snape, noticing my confusion says, "Your name is Harry Potter and you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."_

He is obviously absolutely nuts. I look at him and can't believe he is crazy but . . . . wizards and witches, not possible.

I can feel his eyes burning a hole into my head trying to figure out what I am thinking, trying to put me into a neat labeled box and shut it.

I can't believe it and yet in some way it did make sense. Normal people didn't talk to snakes or knock other children into brick walls with invisible forces. I look back in the past and find more and more occasions where I shouldn't have been able to do some things that I did. I marked it up to my unbelievable good luck and abnormal ability to pick up skills.

I look up to find my headmistress reprimanding Mr. Snape in the corner of the office. Obviously she didn't buy it either. I can see that Mr. Snape is growing more and more irritated as his scowl deepens. His right hand slips into his cloak and I tense. I feel like beating my head in for leaving my blades in my room. His hand reemerges with a long stick. I know better than to relax, I have seen weapons stranger than this. He turns to her.

"_Stupefy_," Mr. Snape said. The headmistress falls to the floor in a heap. "We do not have all day Mr. Potter."

I try to determine if he is a major threat. If he is truly there to recruit me for a school then I am not in any actual danger but he could be lying. I will try evasion first to ascertain the risk.

"I do not know of whom this Harry Potter is that you speak of," I stated. His face contorted into a deep hate. I immediately return to a rigid state, ready to move and attack if necessary.

"Potter, I do not tolerate ignorance or impertinence from little spoiled brats."

I truly do not know what he is talking about. I have never been spoiled a day in my life. I have had to work for everything I have ever had. I don't know who he thinks he is to judge me when he doesn't even know anything about me. My anger threatens to overwhelm me but I have worked too hard to lose all my self control over someone who is obviously the ignorant one.

"Mr. Snape, first of all, my name is not Harry Potter. Secondly, you could not even begin to imagine what I have been through. Finally, I don't prefer the term 'impertinent'. Brutally honest is closer to the truth but the truth has been hard for many to accept."

He looks at me for a while astonished by me sudden outburst. I don't know if he believes me about my name. I know that that was the same name on the letter that was sent to me.

Mr. Snape starts cursing under his breath and mumbled something like, "Hagrid should have collected the boy", and something else about an, "old coot". He eventually turns back to me.

"You really do not know your name is Harry Potter," he asks.

I lock eyes with him and can not seem to look away. "Harry Potter is not my name. I am known as Solo here."

Once again he started to curse, this time not so quietly.

"Mr. Pott-Solo I do not know if I am qualified to tell you anything about your past or your future but as I am the one who will be introducing you into the Wizarding World I suppose I will be the one to tell you. Your name is Harry James Potter. When you were one year old you were attacked by the most powerful Dark Lord that this world has ever seen. He was a ruthless but cunning person. For some reason that I am not aware of, the Dark Lord targeted the Potters. Lily and James Potter died that Halloween night. The Dark Lord then turned his wand to you and said a deadly curse that cannot be blocked, but by some miracle the curse rebounded and hit the Dark Lord. Most think he is dead but do not believe it. He put too much into preserving his life to be killed that easily."

I don't know what to say so I say nothing. There is way too much to process at the moment so I decide to file it away until I am alone to think. I decide that a distraction is what I need so Mr. Snape will do. Mr. Snape has begun to interest me. It is like the saying of drawing a moth to the flame, except I would be sure not to be burned. He is a character with much depth to their personality that few would ever see. I make a promise to myself that whether we become friends, enemies, or acquaintances that I will try to see all the depths that I can. In my musings I forget that we have been standing in silence for about a minute.

With all the information that I have received I decide to concentrate on the most basic problem.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Prove it."

Without even a moments hesitation Mr. Snape takes out the stick (wand?) and promptly turns the headmistress's desk into a snake and then back to a desk. To say I am surprised would be an understatement. I accept that magic is not impossible. I think there was some part of me that already knew but I rely on my knowledge and cunning before instincts. After all, there is a place for instincts in a fight but in life power and word games have saved my life on more occasions.

"I received a letter not too long ago but I threw it away because I thought it a joke. Now that we have established it isn't where do we go from here?"

"I was instructed to apparate to your location and take you to get your school supplies for the upcoming semester," Mr. Snape said.

"What is an apparate?"

"Apparation is the act of transporting oneself to another location by focusing on the place, person, or object that you wish to apparate to. I was instructed to apparate directly to you, which was supposed to be at your Aunt and Uncle's house. Apparently the Headmaster has made a very big miscalculation."

"So let me get this straight, for the past eleven or so years of my life I was supposed to be at my Aunt and Uncle's house but instead I end up in this shithole. I was probably left here by said relatives and the person who put me into their care wasn't even aware that I haven't been there all this time." I am so pissed off; it is likely that I could kill anyone in my path at the moment. What an idiot. I don't think there is any way in hell that this 'headmaster' can ever gain any trust of mine . . . but schooling in magic is necessary. I get a reign on my temper and bury it for another time. I look up at him and I decide.

"Mr. Snape I am ready to leave."

"Professor Snape. I teach potions at Hogwarts." He pulled out what looked like a trading card. While Professor Snape was casting another spell on the card I had time to look at it. It Read:

Albus Dumbledore

Currently Headmaster of Hogwarts

Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for his discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling.

Just as I am finishing the card it appears Professor Snape has finished his spell.

"Mr. Po-Solo, on the count of three we both grab the card at the exact same time." I nod my head in compliance. "One, two, three." We both grab the card and I feel as if I am being picked up under my navel by a hook. I decide I don't like it already but I am leaving where I have lived and hated my entire life. Maybe things will be different.

We land and I fall to the ground. When I get off the floor it appears we are in a small dingy pub. Not many people greet the potions professor but somehow I expected nothing less. The distressing thing is that everyone seems to be able to recognize me. So many people are surrounding me and calling me Mr. Potter or Harry that I think I might suffocate.

I hate attention unless I am the one to draw it to me. Observation and secrecy are in most cases the best option until a course of action has been decided. Although on occasion I have been known to be rash I know that to stay alive impulsive behavior is not the best selection.

I want to know why all these people seem to know me but from how Professor Snape acted earlier getting information from him might become hazardous to my health but I need to know.

Professor Snape finally got annoyed enough that he very coldly announced that 'Mr. Potter has much to acquire for the upcoming school year'. Many people look surprised by him because they had not even noticed there is someone else with me. After I shake hands with the last person, Professor Quirrell, everyone cleared a path around the aggravated potions professor and I follow behind him.

"Professor Snape I know I survived a deadly curse but why do I merit so much attention," I ask. He turns to look at me.

"No one has ever survived the curse that you were hit with, not to mention you defeated a wizard that had been killing and destroying his way to rule the wizarding world. People lived in terror of when they were going to die or dreading a letter that would inform them that a loved one had been murdered."

I drop the topic entirely.

We come to a brick wall where Snape takes out his wand and taps on a few individual bricks. I don't ask questions.

When the bricks begin to part I see one of the most amazing sights I have ever seen. There are so many shops, shops where you can buy cauldrons, owls, wands, robes, and even blood lollipops. I have rarely been overwhelmed in my life but today might do it.

Professor Snape, who has steadily ignored my presence since we arrived, turns to me.

"We will get your money first. You will follow me and nothing else," he says. I have the urge to talk back but I know it will accomplish nothing so I nod my head.

We walk by the stores. I am trying to take in as much as I can. We reach the bank called Gringotts as the sign indicates. I try not to stare as we approach the counters and I see that . . . goblins are running the bank. Professor Snape approaches an open teller.

"We would like to draw money from Mr. Potter's vault," he asks. The goblin's eyes flick over to me and then the scar on my forehead.

"Does Mr. Potter have his key," the goblin asks. Professor Snape reaches into his pocket and pulls out a tiny golden key and hands it to the teller. The goblin examined it closely and then seeming to accept it calls another goblin called Griphook to take us to my vault. It is weird to think I have any money at all. All the money I have had at the orphanage was what I could steal or I did some very . . . unpleasant favors.

As we are lead away to the vault I see a very large person at the counter which is probably the only reason that I pay attention to what is said.

The giant person says, "I'm here about You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen."

I don't hear anything else as we turn a corner. We come to a cart on tracks. I enter first followed by Professor Snape and then Griphook. The air is cool as the cart starts moving faster and faster. Left, right, right, left, middle fork, I stopped trying to remember after that, too many turns.

The cart comes to an abrupt stop in an underwater cave. Green smoke emerges from the door that Griphook opens. Inside there are all different colors and sizes of coins. There are piles upon piles and only my sense of dignity keeps me from running in there and throwing the money in the air and bathing in it. Instead Professor Snape removes a bag from his robe and scoops some money into the bag while I watch.

We all enter the cart and begin the ride back. We finally arrive back to the Gringrott's bank entrance and enter Diagon Alley again.

Professor Snape decides that we would get robes first so we approached Madam Malkin's Robes for All Ocassions.

When I enter there is already another boy being fitted but I am pulled up right next to him.

His hair is a blonde that is so light it looks dyed and his eyes are like liquid silver. His face is all sharp angles. He holds himself in a way that says he has never been pushed around. On some level this is appealing to me, to have some one as a friend that would make sure no one would ever touch me and yet I always have known that I alone would protect myself.

He finally notices me.

"Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts too."

I nod.

"My Father is next door buying my book and my mother is up the street looking at wands." The boy's voice gives off the impression of boredom. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

He reminds me a lot of the bullies at the orphanage but I guess in the end I became a bully too. It's the way of the world. The powerful rule the weak.

"Have you got your own broom?" the boy went on.

"No," I said.

"Do you play Quidditch at all?" What is Quidditch?

"I do- father says it's a crime if I 'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in?"

"Not at all," I say. I don't want him to think I know nothing but I am beginning to feel stupid. I am not stupid.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family has been – imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"Of course'" I reply.

Professor Snape finally decides to make his appearance. The boy seems to light up when he sees the potions master. He masks his excitement but it is easy to see through his impression of boredom. He generally likes the Professor, interesting.

The boy and Professor Snape trade how are yous and general greetings. The Professor eventually notices me.

"Come along now Mr. Potter, it is time to get your wand," Snape says.

The boy looks at me in a type of astonishment before quickly remembers his upbringing. An attendant at the shop then decides to announce that we are both done being fitted. We both go to the counter and pay and are on our way out when he stops me.

"My name is Draco Malfoy." He extends his hand to me.

"Harry Potter, call me Solo." We shake hands.

**A/N:** So how was it? Let me know. Also I have I few other questions. First off, I was wondering if anyone wanted to see more of Kara and if they did where and when? Also, I was wondering if anyone had any suggestions on ships. I was probably going to have HP/LV, HP/DM and many others are a possibility. Let me know.

On another note I would like to thank ForgottenShadow for the support. It was greatly appreciated. Also fans of the fic Bloody Betrayals may have a while to wait for an update. The author is a very good friend of mine and she is having a lot of personal problems. I can only hope you will all be patient and hope for the best for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **There Are No Absolutes

**Author:** gothgurl666

**Beta(s): **gothgurl's boy & sadlilgothgirl

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and I am not making a profit off this fanfic.

**Summary:** AU. Harry Potter did not grow up with the Dursley's as planned. Instead Harry was left in the streets and Orphanage. There will be possible future slash and torture in this fic. Readers not interested leave now.

**Rated:** M

_It's cold. I have to eat and I need a place to stay. If I don't get the things I need soon I don't think I'll make it. I remember that I was offered a job awhile back. I do not wish to do it but what choice do I have? I remember the way, for I was always good with directions. I stumble into the lone alleyway. The door is there waiting for me and yet I hesitate. I don't have to, but then my chances for survival are slim. I need to, and throughout history need has always taken precedence over wants or morals. I put my hand around the door knob and I enter. _

_The interior is far removed from the harsh realities of the street. The entrance leads to a long hallway with a deep burgundy rug running the entire length. I file down the narrow hall until I come upon a room that is so beautiful that I almost forget why I am here. The grand fireplace is the focal point of the entire room. The black granite surface leads your eyes to the high vaulted ceilings. A crystal chandelier hangs from the center of the ceiling. The seating is arranged so that all guests would face the fireplace. All the furniture is lush leather. _

_I take a seat knowing it will not be long until I am noticed. As if summoned by my thoughts, Tsarr, the second in command enters. Tsarr is small in stature and stands at about five feet six inches, but I suppose he still has time to grow. You see, Tsarr is only thirteen years old and has spilt more blood than most hardened professionals. My senses are all on alert as he approaches with his lackeys behind him._

_Even the way he walks screams predator. He has always unnerved me. What is more dangerous than someone who always gets what they want desiring you? Yes, he has made it no secret that he desires me in . . . all ways. _

_I know he doesn't need bodyguards so my only explanation as to why they could be here is that he looks young; ignorant people always forget that just because he's young doesn't mean he is not deadly._

_He steps forward, and through his dark brown locks his piercing blue eyes begin to sweep me up and down. I do my best not to give any reactions but it is hard not to feel uncomfortable. Not that I don't like men, but I have seen what this boy could do. _

_Tsarr gestured for one of his bodyguards to step forward, "Gabriel, take Solo to the master suite so that he may shower and change before we begin our negotiations." His voice is leisurely but still perfectly concise. It sends shivers up my spine. _

_Gabriel comes toward me as if he would move me himself. I jump up. I can certainly walk myself there. After all I have been in far worse conditions before. Tsarr just smiles at me in the same way that an adult will to a child when they are humoring them. I want to punch him in the face. My face must have betrayed my thoughts because his smile just widens. I blank my face and walk behind the lackey. It is now very obvious that these men are no competition to Tsarr. A real bodyguard never turns their back on someone._

_I am lead up two flights of stairs. My body is starting to protest to the motion. We finally reach a hallway that is elegantly designed with little decoration but the decoration that is there is very artfully done. I don't even want to know how much all this costs. I reach the room and Gabriel leaves me at the door telling me to come back to the lobby when I am finished. _

_The bathroom is so white that when I look in I am blinded momentarily. The only color is one single red rose in a vase. The symbolism is not wasted on me. The rose is like a spot of sin in so much purity; beauty with thorns. Knowing Tsarr he already had the room prepared when he saw me in the security cameras. Even I have to admire him for his cunning and preparations. I begin to run the bath water as I undress. Tsarr can wait. _

_The reason I am here still will not leave me. I must have a way to live, a purpose, as you will. The orphanage disgusts me. The constant taunts of' freak' are more than I can bear for the time being. So this is all I have left. From the reputation of Tsarr most would not have anything to do with him but I always seem to be the one to interact with the most deadly of people. _

_About one year ago I was beat down in the middle of the street which in itself was not too uncommon then. The difference was that most fights are because you have something they want or that you are a direct threat to them. The problem was that I didn't know them at all and all they wanted to know about was Kara. Even though she was not my friend I knew these people might kill her if they caught her unaware so I refused to tell them anything. It cost me three broken ribs, seven broken fingers, a black eye and an infected cut on my side. They left me there in that alley. I don't know how long I laid there. It is all a blur in my mind even today. _

_Kara found me later that evening. Before I passed out I told her that she should probably be prepared and that some people were looking for her._

_When I regained consciousness I was in the very suite I'm in now. The difference was that I was on a bed and a boy I didn't know was on it too._

"_Who are you," I asked_

_He lowered his head to me very slowly so that when he spoke it was in my ear. _

"_My name is Tsarr but that does not even begin to tell you who I am," he said softly. He managed to send shivers down my spine. _

_I pondered on that piece of information for a while. I decided that since I didn't know anything about him that I would remain cautious, but not be weak. _

_I got to a sitting position with much difficulty and pain but without making a sound. When I knew I could sit I felt much more confident and turned to look at the boy. From the first moment I had set eyes on him I always knew he was dangerous and that he was so beautiful like a caged tiger; majestic and yet he would most certainly rip your throat out on a whim. _

_His appraising eyes swept over me and he said," Also, I may be known as Kara's brother. She brought you here." _

_Ah. I had wondered. He stepped off the bed with amazing grace. "You may stay here and recover. You helped my sister and I always repay my debts." With that last remark he glided confidently out the door, leaving me to my own devices. _

_That seemed like forever ago. _

_I woke myself from my ponderings of the past. It is time to go down and begin our 'negotiations' as Tsarr had put it._

_Tsarr was waiting for me at the lounge area. It would only be him and I here._

I wake up in my familiar bed at my own personal niche of hell called North Side Orphanage.

My dreams are starting to bother me. I don't like reliving my past, especially the darkest times. That was when I had left the Orphanage for a good amount of time. I was still getting beaten up at that point.

That was about three years ago, give or take. Tsarr is still after me. It is not uncommon for him to ambush me on one of my walks. It unnerves the hell out me.

But it's all about to be put behind me. I'm excited for the first time since I was very young.

I'm a wizard and I'm going to be leaving this shithole place. I'm not coming back. I've made up my mind and I will not live here ever again. Now is the time. I even have a 'friend' in this new world. The jury is still out on whether or not he would be a real friend. Hell, I don't even know if I believe in a true friendship anymore. I've seen too many people used on these streets to trust blindly. Only fools fall head first into things unprepared.

With all that aside though, everything is working in my favor. The rest of my visit to Diagon Alley had been informative and very . . . interesting.

**FLASHBACK **

Draco and I decided that after we got our robes that we would go to find Draco's father.

I don't know what to expect upon meeting Mr. Malfoy, but Snape says nothing against it. He keeps looking between me and Draco with ill-concealed puzzlement. I would have to find out why later on.

We enter the book store and it is not hard to find Lucius Malfoy. Draco looks exactly like him except a little softer. Lucius is all sharp angles; the epitome of the pureblood wizard. The way he moves is light and careful yet he holds the grace of a predator. Yet another enigma worth studying.

Mr. Malfoy approaches us with a slight swagger. I notice that the book he had been casually glancing through is titled _Light Spells of the Dark Variety_.

He greets his son first then curtly nods to Professor Snape. Then his gaze sweeps over me.

His eyes are drowning silver and I find myself lost in the beauty of them. I look away a bit embarrassed. He turns to his son.

"Draco, why don't you introduce me to your friend." I know he knows who I am, so a game it is.

"My birth name is Harry James Potter, but the name that I will go by is Solo," I stated

He looks at me, slowly digesting the information and its implications. He knows just as I do that it is more than just a name I have rejected. "Very well Solo, it is a pleasure to meet you," he says with a small predatory smile. He reminds me so much of Tsarr that it is scary.

"The pleasure is all mine."

I think I have surprised him. Obviously these people expect me to be some light figure because of something I did when I was still pissing on myself. They'll learn soon enough. I won't be governed by people's expectations.

Professor Snape then decides to be heard. "I believe that we should collect your supplies so that we may get your wand." I nod my head to show that I am listening.

Draco decided that we should get our wands together. I agreed. Even though it isn't apparent, I am very excited about getting my wand. The power I will then have will certainly ensure that I am never put in the position that I have to bend to some one else's will.

We reach the shop called Olivander's. I can't help but think that this rundown dump looks more like a place that the sleazy men near the orphanage would go to get a fix rather than a place to buy anything; in fact from the look of it some one should torch it. I take assurance in the fact that a Malfoy would not shop from a place that sells garbage.

We enter the store and it is dark and musty. I put my back to the wall where I can see the entrance and investigate the rest of the shop.

There are boxes from the floor to the ceiling. Some boxes are very dusty and others look like they have been opened very recently.

I let Draco go before me so I could make observations and see if they confirmed my suspicions. Mr. Malfoy and Snape take seats across the room from me. I stay where I am.

Just when I thought we should leave and come back, a man came out of one of the back rooms. He has silvery white hair and large silver orbs almost like the Malfoys.

"Ah, young Mr. Malfoy," Mr. Olivander said. Draco strolled confidently up to Mr. Olivander and stood where he was instructed.

"Mr. Olivander," he said politely. And after a little small talk and discussion about Draco's dominate hand Mr. Olivander began his task.

He began to look for wands in the dusty part of the room. Malfoy tried swinging a few wands and nothing happened. Mr. Olivander then tried a wand that was closer to the clean boxes. When Draco took a-hold of it green and silver sparks came out of the top of it. Draco looked to his father for approval and Mr. Malfoy gave his son a small smirk that Draco returned; after all, Malfoys did not _smile._

Mr. Olivander then began to turn his attention to me.

"Hello Mister Potter, I knew I would be seeing you soon."

"Hello Mr. Olivander." I approach him and stand where Malfoy had.

"You have quite a strange company Mister Potter."

"I don't see how that is any of your business." I gave him a warning glance. I saw something flicker across his face that was almost fear.

"Yes," He said cautiously. "You are quite right." He then turned away from me and began the same process he had with Draco. I am pleased that he starts over near the dusty pile which confirms my belief that they are ordered by power.

He starts in the middle of the dusty section. I must have waved twenty wands getting more exasperated while Mr. Olivander just gets even more cheerful.

Finally he looks as though he has had a revelation. He goes behind his desk and pulls out a box. He hands the wand to me and stares at me with such an intensity that I turn to him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He says nothing and just gestures for me to wave the wand.

I cautiously take the wand and wave it. A warm feeling rushes over me in waves. Out of the top of my wand, for I know in that instance that it is mine, green and silver sparks emerge. But much to my surprise and everyone else's a shape starts to form. It is a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth.

I notice immediately the change in the atmosphere around me. Everyone in the room is gaping at me. They all look completely ridiculous, like fish out of water.

"What," I ask irritably. You'd have thought I had just sprouted another head with the looks they are giving me. I don't like it. "Someone tell me what the hell is so fascinating."

Mr. Malfoy seemed to be the first to recover. "You know of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" I nod my head, "that was his symbol."

Something almost like fear fills my gut. Do I want to be compared in any way to the murderer of my parents? I push these thoughts away until I am alone.

I turn my attention back to all those present, "I would appreciate it if none would speak of this outside of the group now assembled. I would be most displeased if I were to find out otherwise." I know it is a dirty tactic to use this new fear of me to my advantage but I don't want anyone to know about this until I know where I stand. They shake their heads in understanding, knowing that I would be more than 'displeased' if I found out.

We pay for the wands and exit the shop in silence, each in their own thoughts I imagine. Lost in my own thoughts I don't even realize that the rest of my little company is not with me. I look back and it seems that some dumb muggleborn has walked into Draco and spilled his supplies everywhere. I watch in amusement as the child looks as though he may cry under the combined glare of Draco and Lucius.

I look back ahead of me in time to see a boy much older than me approach. His eyes lock onto mine. The look on his face is not pleasant. His hair is a nondescript brown and his eyes are a common blue. The way he walks definitely shows him for the spoiled little prick that he is. There are two boys behind him, smaller than him and very unassertive. As he gets closer I think he is probably two or three years older than me.

Draco looks over and sees this boy. He comes toward me but I put my hand up and shake my head. Draco looks like he might not listen but his father gives him a severe look and nods his head towards me. Snape stands to the side observing everything. If this is to be my first interaction with the hierarchy I want it to be me not Malfoy that he fears and respects. The only way to survive is to be on top. This time I won't ever be anyone's bitch again.

He finally stops just short of me; invading my space. I look up at him like I hadn't known that he was coming.

"So this is the famous Harry Potter," He said in a sarcastic voice. His flunkies laugh behind him. I decide I will humor him and let him insult me. When I give him no reaction he gets pissed off. "Now you listen to me Potter, you are going to my school and I can make your life hell, so as long as you don't stick your neck out it won't get slit."

I finally smile at him. "I don't think it concerns you what I do or do not do." I turned my back on him and began walking away. I felt rather then saw him come for me.

I know I can evade him but I let him grab the back of my robes and turn me around. If this lesson is going to mean anything I need to not evade him and let others think I ran but confront and dominate.

His breath is hot on my face. He opens his mouth up to speak but I beat him to it. I give him the most severe look I have.

"I recommend that you release me right now or you won't like what happens."

"Yeah what are you going to do little firstie? I bet you can't even cast a summoning charm," he taunted.

"You are right. I can't cast a spell," His face lights up with victory. "But there are still things that can be just as deadly." I move like I had trained myself- faster than anyone can register. I pull his arm behind his back twisting his body so that his back is to me and press the knife into his neck. "Now I suggest that you remember your place." I say while simultaneously increasing the pressure on the knife. I feel his fear and it makes me so pissed off that I released him before I draw blood. He looks at me like I am Death. He makes such a pathetic sight that I have to laugh. He crawls away from me before he manages to get to his feet; his friends having already deserted him.

Mr. Malfoy and Professor Snape are giving me calculated looks. Draco is gaping at me in a very unMalfoy like behavior.

**END FLASHBACK**

After that we just gathered the rest of the supplies in relative silence. At the exit near Tom's Bar Draco turned towards me and offered his hand to me again cautiously. I took it again. He told me that he'd meet me back on the train. Snape then returned me to the orphanage.

I don't know what House I am going to be in or what image I will portray but in the end anything is better than the fucking orphanage. I won't just survive I'll conquer.


	4. Sorting

**Title: **There Are No Absolutes

**Author:** gothgurl666

**Beta(s): **gothgurl's boy & sadlilgothgirl

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and I am not making a profit off this fanfic.

**Summary:** AU. Harry Potter did not grow up with the Dursley's as planned. Instead Harry was left in the streets and Orphanage. There will be possible future slash and torture in this fic. Readers not interested leave now.

**Rated:** M

(A/N) Sorry it has taken so long to update. I'm just trying to finish senior year.

Oh, don't forget to update even if it is a flame I can deal.

Today is the day. The last day I will ever be here again. I won't come back. I'm leaving for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It doesn't matter that there is danger where I am going. After all it is a school. Part of me recognizes the naiveté of that statement but I hardly care.

It is like a wish coming true; a wish that I had believed impossible. I had always thought that I would amount to something. Call me arrogant but I would accept nothing less. But I had never imagined that I could achieve the heights that I will. The opportunities are endless.

The fact that I am famous does complicate things. I really do hate publicity but more than that I will not be able to establish my own name. Everything I do will be will be watched by all and judged by the false speculations that they have deluded themselves into believing that a perfect hero should be. I am not a hero and by far not perfect.

And then there is this Voldemort. I know that I should hate him. He did kill my parents but I never knew them. They mean nothing. I know that I don't like him but then again this supposed light symbol Albus Dumbledore doesn't have the best rep. with me right now. In fact, I feel more animosity towards this Dumbledore than Voldemort. I'll wait and see.

The new headmistress is personally going to drop me off at the train station. The old one being in a mental institution, imagine that.

I start to pack all of my possessions noticing that there are not very many. My books I reverently store in the bottom of my trunk. _Julius Caesar_, _Battle Royale_, _Human Psychology _and many moreall completely different yet somehow not. They all reflect humans' nature I notice absentmindedly.

I turn at a knock on the door.

The headmistress' voice floated into the room, "I'll be at the front door. Do not take too long. We have a deadline to make."

I hear her high heels making that peculiar 'thump' that only stiletto make. I turn back to my possessions. The silver necklace that Tsarr gave me is lying on the bed. It is perhaps the only thing that he has given me that I have not given back or thrown away. It is a silver snake. At first glance it would seem rather simple if it were not for the snake's exquisite brilliant emerald eyes. I can stare into those emeralds for hours and it is like I am entranced. I reach down and pick up the necklace. I hold it over the trunk. I hesitate. Instead of dropping it I decide to wear it for the first time. For some reason it seems right. Besides it matches the green shirt I am wearing with my flattering black jeans.

With everything packed I walk toward the door. Just even with the doorframe I look back for one last time at the place I have called Hell. It looks just the same as it always has. My eyes sweep the room from the dirty floor to the disgusting mattresses. I spit on the floor and head towards the entrance of the building.

The headmistress is there waiting for me a little impatiently. We exit the building and enter the car that is waiting for us. As we ride away from everything I have ever known and excited shiver runs down my spine. I know that the building is probably a little speck by now but I never look back.

We arrive at the train station with plenty of time to spare. The headmistress insisted on seeing me off at the platform. I know that she cannot see me off. I can't let her see any of the magic.

I followed her all the while trying to figure out a way to ditch her when I saw them. It was a huge family all with fiery locks. But that was the least interesting thing about them. One was carrying an owl in a cage like the ones at the Diagon Alley pet shop. They are like me I know it. While the headmistress stops a young man in a train station uniform, I simply slip into the chaos that seems to follow in this family's wake.

They come between platforms nine and ten. I watch as the oldest casually leans against the wall and then he is just not there. I watch as the next boy and a small girl also disappear and I realize with a flash of annoyance at myself that it is simply a fake barrier. As the last of the family ending with a plump woman enter the platform I walk up to it and casually look around and then I walk through.

As soon as I enter I am amazed at the sheer magnificence of the glowing train. Looking up at it with my trunk in tow reminds me of the first time that I ever saw the London Bridge. I was six years old at the time. I was in absolute wonder at this object, this manmade structure. I was young at the time and yet I still remembered that I could do more than just raise a miraculous object. I could become what I knew I could be. The very next day I found myself at the public library beginning my quest and thirst for knowledge.

I realize I had been standing there just staring at the gleaming red steam engine for a while and a familiar desire filled my being. It was the same burning drive I experienced when I was but six years old.

A booming voice suddenly announces our departure in five minutes.

I collect my stuff and proceed to board the train feeling so much older than the other children frantically running about and saying goodbye to mommy and daddy.

The compartment that I found was near the end. I decide to be alone for a while before I look for Draco.

I hear the magnificent engine start and we head away from all I have known. It reminds me of another section of my life that I have tried to forget.

The compartment door slides open unexpectedly. Draco and another boy enter the compartment shortly followed by two boys that remind me of gorillas.

"There you are. Harry Potter, this is Blaise Zabini."

I looked at this new boy that Draco had just introduced. He has dark hair but not black like mine looks. His eyes are blue like mine are green; startlingly so. Like sapphires to my emeralds. Those eyes shine with quiet intensity that suggests intelligence and calculation. This one would keep his own council even if his friend is Draco Malfoy. That is what did for me. I extend my hand to him. He had been quietly examining me as well but he took my hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you", I say quietly but confident.

"The pleasure is mine", he replies.

His voice is clear but very soft. I like him and distrust that liking just as instantly. It has been a long time that I have liked anyone without knowing him or her first.

All this time him and I had just been staring at each other, I had not realized that Malfoy had been ranting. I turn my attention to him just in time to catch him mid-tirade.

". . . Weasley and that lot will surely be in Gryffindor along with the other self-sacrificing morons. Harry, Blaise and I can help you. You need only to recognize the losers from the winners. We are winners . . . ."

He keeps going on with his grand plan. I know that he wants to try to solidify his power base after I upset it the last time we met but he is getting on my nerves.

The compartment door slid open to reveal one of the same redheads from the group that he followed to enter the platform.

Blaise and Draco turn their attention to the redhead boy.

"Red hair, dirty clothes and tattered books you must be a Weasley," sneered Draco.

The boy's face turned bright red from embarrassment and anger, clashing horribly with his hair.

"And you are a Malfoy, a spoiled rotten brat."

I agreed but decided not to say anything. After all, he couldn't be completely spoiled. Yeah, _right_, and Stalin was a nice guy.

The two gorilla boys moved up to the front looking intimidating. Weasley's face then began to turn a green with fright.

Trying to save face he muttered something about brats and slimy snakes and then turns and rushes out.

I think Draco is relying too heavily on others for his threat. Nothing can intimidate a person more than raw power and a little dramatics. Oh well, there is still time to change the young Malfoy. If I am sorted in the same house as he is. No way to know quite yet.

I read _Hogwarts A History_ but there is no hint to how you are sorted just the characteristics of each House. Truthfully I do not know which house I will be in or even which house I want to be in. I wish I could have more time to study which house would put me at the best advantage. After all I am sure there is always a way to cheat if I knew where I want to go.

Malfoy decides that we should put on our robes now. Why the hell not. After we change Malfoy ropes Zabini into a game of exploding snaps. I decide to reread _Hogwarts A History_ to search for clues on the sorting even though I know I won't find any.

It seems like no time at all and we are pulling into a station. We are told to leave our stuff on the train. Kiesha, I decide definitely to take with me. She has been hiding at the bend of my neck. I think she is still a little unsure of the new changes. She'll come around soon and be full of her snarky sense of humor that all snakes seem to possess in varying degrees.

We are all ushered into tiny boats by a giant of a man with a questionable intelligence level.

While we are in the boats I keep seeing movement in the water that definitely makes me step further towards the center of the boat. Let whatever it is eat some idiot peering over the edge.

We reach a wide opening from the narrow path we were in and suddenly the castle came into view. The windows caught the moonlight and sparkle like the stars in the sky. There are many turrets and towers. I love it.

We reached the cliff bottom where there is an area to dock. We all file out onto the rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said the giant. A plump boy came clambering over to claim the toad. A toad, how lame. Malfoy thinks the same and decides to be much more vocal about it. I barely even know him and yet I feel as though I could predict his every move.

We all start to walk through a passage towards a huge oak door. The giant man pounds on the door three times with his huge fists.

The door snaps open almost immediately. A tall very stern appearing woman is in the doorway.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," the giant said.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She leads us through another corridor into a huge entrance hall then on into a small empty room off the side of the hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of –term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will need to be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in the house dormitories and spend free time in your house common room."

She then proceeds for the next ten minutes to tell us all about the houses that any idiot should know already.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

She leaves after telling us she will be back shortly.

I sit near the back while Draco talks with other students he must know and I listen to the speculation as to how we are sorted. The best one he heard was about wrestling a troll.

A few minutes later McGonagall reappears and everyone files behind her. I can admit to myself that I am a little nervous.

We enter the main hall and hundreds of faces are staring at us. I ignore the butterflies in my stomach. McGonagall sets a stool in front of as and on top of the stool in a battered hat.

Everyone is staring at this hat and I want to shout sarcastically what is it going to do get up and sing and amazingly enough it does:

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge me on what you see, _

_I'll eat myself if you can find _

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat _

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head _

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_There daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find there kind._

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends, _

_Those cunning folk use any means _

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in good hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

No secrets. I feel like I'm going to be sick. I don't want the hat to know everything. They will probably arrest me if they knew. I'm so dead.

McGonagall steps forward with a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. Abbott, Hannah!"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Bones, Susan"

"RAVENCLAW"

Then another was sorted into Ravenclaw. Followed by the first Gryffindor, Lavender Brown.

A few more were sorted but I didn't pay them much attention, wondering if the hall would notice if I bolted for the door. Probably, I thought sarcastically.

A "Granger, Hermione" became a Ravenclaw.

When it is Draco Malfoy's turn he just saunters over to the hat and it barely even brushes his head when the hat shouts, "SLYTHERIN". No surprise their even though most people would think that Malfoy is the epitome of the House would be wrong. A true Slytherin you wouldn't see coming.

The list of sorted students sorted became larger as I wait for my turn. Finally I hear, "Potter, Harry"

Well it's now or never. I stroll confidently over to the stool even though I feel anything but confident. Whispers break out all over the hall as I approach the hat. I place it on my head. I hear a tiny voice right next to my ear. "Hmm, a challenge. Let's see, plenty of courage although maybe not quite the courage that the Gryffindors' possess. A brilliant mind you have. Whichever house you end up in you will be one of the smartest. Ohh, yes, loyalty to. Though you do not trust everyone and your loyalty is a fragile thing. You have a strong ambition. You can not allow yourself to be second place. Now where to put you. Well, perhaps not Hufflepuff. Their naïve nature would not sit well with you. How about Gryffindor. You do seem to share their knack for trouble. Then again perhaps not. Well you have the mind for Ravenclaw but you do not seek the knowledge for the sake of learning it is a means to an end for you. Which means that Slytherin is all that is left but before I make my final decision what do you have to say?" I agree with most of the hats decisions but . . . _why not Gryffindor I know I could fit in. _Perhaps if I am in Gryffindor then I will not be as questioned about my supposed allegiance then if I am placed in Slytherin. "Very clever, but you forget I know even your thoughts. Do not worry your secrets are safe with me. SLYTHERIN!"

The hat shouted the last word to the entire hall. A dead silence follows. Damn hat. I take it off and walk calmly to the Slytherin table that suddenly bursts into a more boisterous applause than anyone else had received this evening. I take a seat next to Malfoy who is smirking.

And then almost immediately after that what I had feared takes place. The other houses start their accusations. I hear quiet whispers from some houses and not so quiet from others all saying about the same thing. The most ridiculous one being that I am the next Dark Lord. I act as though I can not hear any of them and turn my attention to the Sorting Ceremony.

"Weasley, Ronald"

The red-headed boy from the train walks over to the hat as Malfoy is sneering heavily. He sits there for awhile and it almost appears as though the boy and the hat are having a silent argument. Finally the hat shouts, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Another dead silence fills the hall and Weasley falls off the chair.

Apparently he was supposed to get into another house. I guess Malfoy did mention something about Gryffindor.

The boy has to be ushered into his seat at the Hufflepuff table while he is shouting about there being a mistake and a resorting needs to take place.

Blaise is then sorted into Slytherin like somehow I knew he would.

When everyone is seated a man who must be Albus Dumbledore stands. "Welcome, welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank You!

"That's our headmaster," I mutter distastefully to Blaise while the entire school cheers.

"Unfortunately," he replies.

Then the food just appears at the table. I know if I had just a little less pride than I do my mouth would be hanging open. There is roasted chicken, roast beef and pork chops for meat. Also there is boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, pudding, peas, carrots and so much more. I decide to have a little of everything.

After everyone had there fill the headmaster had another announcement about not going into the forbidden forest. No need to tell me. It is probably forbidden for a reason. Another announcement is about the third floor corridor on the right side is out of bounds. He also says that death could be a result of going there. Once again definitely not going there.

Finally as a house we head down a long round of corridors into the dungeons. We come to a place that must be the entrance to the dormitories. The prefects inform us that the password is 'pureblood'.

After we are all within the dormitory Snape emerges from the shadows. "For those of you who do not know I am Professor Snape and the head of Slytherin House and I want to let all of you know that I will not tolerate any foolishness or stupidity from my house. If I find out any of you have besmirched the name of this house in any way I will have you back on the train before you can say expelled."

With that last message Snape seemed to just melt back into the shadows and is gone. I want to know how he does that.

The common room is done in of course silver and green but elegantly. I decide I will investigate it more thoroughly in the morning.

The prefects lead as the first year rooms and I go to the bed that has my trunk at the foot of it. It is between Zabini's and Malfoy's.

I wish then a good night and go to my bed and draw the curtains around it. I think I fall asleep even before my head hits the pillow.


End file.
